Delivery of newspapers and magazines and the like to residences, particularly in large multiple occupancy dwellings, such as apartment blocks is not without problem, particularly as large letter slots are infrequently provided, theft of articles left outside the door is relatively common and scattered newspapers are unsightly. Attempts to solve this problem have been made in the past and attention is directed to Canadian patent 1,203,787 issued 29 Apr. 1986 which describes a rectangular container provided with an open top and an inwardly directed flange to prevent withdrawal of a newspaper therethrough once inserted, and an open side which abuts the door jamb so that the container is closed when the door is closed and open to retrieve the stored newspaper when the apartment door is opened. The container is affixed to the door by a resilient clip means so that it can be placed at any height on the door edge without marking it. Screws can be used to secure the container at a selected height. The clip means is however relatively expensive to produce as high grade metal must be employed and, furthermore several sizes of clip are required to accommodate doors of different thicknesses. Such a clip also contravenes fire regulations in many jurisdictions as it destroys the integrity of the door seal and will invalidate the fire rating of the door.